Awakened
by Ms.L0698706
Summary: YoruXSoi...(OC) Love, a feeling so strong it exceeds the realm of reality. It makes as well as it destructs. It hones as well as it dulls. It is not constant and it was a combination of opposites. Opposites of extremities. It was both curse and a blessing...
1. Chapter 1

**RAW. UNEDITED. **

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**  
She can feel it,  
her life being sucked away from her fragile little body..

She was going to die soon,  
but dying protecting her princess is worth it..

She did took an oath to give her her life, body, and soul... To die for her was no different...

It will be her greatest downfall...

"Soifon! Soi! wake up!"

She can feel her body being frantically shaken to bring her back...

to make her still...to make her stay even just for a while..

She can hear her screaming, crying, and worse; begging

It wasn't like her lover to beg... Well she won't make 'her' beg. It was never a possibility because she will give her princess everything just to make 'her' happy..

Normally she would have shot back up from lying almost dead-on-the-spot upon hearing Yoruichi's voice...

But unfortunately right now her body won't comply... She scowled mentally at how weak and pathetic she had been..

If she was stronger, then this would not happen.. her Yoruichi wont suffer...

Yoruichi's frantic screaming was being heard almost throughout Hueco Mundo...

The growls of Hollows as well as the excruciating screams of pain from the souls undergoing hollowfication blends well with her's.. It is as if they can feel her grief.. If she didn't knew any better she would have thought that those damned creatures are sympathizing...

Well, maybe they did.. After all, she was so broken and devastated..

Even Urahara Kisuke can't stand seeing his best-friend like this... So out of character. So not the Yoruichi Shihoin he grew up with..

Then it hit him! Love, a feeling so strong it exceeds the realm of reality.. It makes as well as destructs. It hones as well as it dulls. It is not constant and It was a combination of opposites. Opposites of Extremities... It was both curse and a blessing.. It changes you for the better or the other way around..

For the first time in Soi Fon's life after her reunion with Yoruichi.. She found herself once again helpless...

She wants to tell her lover to not cry because she will never leave 'her' side...

She can't move, can't speak... She was in a comatose state.. Hell, she was dying!

Yoruichi is damn strong, Soi knows that...Yoruichi can go on and live.. She had done the right thing.. At least, she kept her promise till the end...

(I'll always be by your side to protect you) and dying protecting her was more than enough of an accomplishment.

She smiled mentally.. Finally she can go in peace..

And as if Yoruichi could hear her mind...

"No no no Soifon! Don't leave me... not until you meet him.. not until you hold him... Don't leave us Sui!... Wake-up! Bee! We need you.."

Soifon's dozing mind was forcefully brought back to awareness.. meet him? meet who?

Then it hit her! Could it be? If Sui was awake now, I mean if she's not in a coma, even if she was dying she would have smirked!  
If what she had heard is true, then the more reason to die without feeling so guilty.. But...

What if it was just false hope?...

Damn, Yoruichi won't lie to her. Would she?

What if? Damn! She needs to confirm it! Even if it would mean forcing herself to consciousness..

Soi tries hard to open her eyes. She needs to see Yoruichi. She needs to know. Soi's eyelids flutters open excruciatingly slow, her steel grey irises being displayed once more followed by an excruciating pain coursing throughout her body... Shit! This hurts!

Everyone present at the moment were probably shocked.. One, because she's dead. Two with number one being said, her body was fading... She's dead but her will managed to somehow make a small miracle..

Or, maybe it was some-god that allowed her to do so.. granting her her last wish.. Oh, but she was sure it was Hades or something... evil.. She was an assassin after all..

Yoruichi is clutching Soi's body like it was her lifeline, oblivious to what was happening.. Not until..

Soi cupped Yoruichi's cheeks with both hands, rejoicing from the warmth from touching her lover. It was a good sign after all. It means life.

Yoruichi froze, not believing what was transpiring in the very moment.. Maybe she was turning crazy? Well, if being crazy will make Soi alive. She would be glad to do so...

So it was true.. Soi can see it in Yoruichi's eyes.. Confirming what was said by her princess earlier.. Her painful and solemn expression softened. She shot an apologetic sheepish smile..

Really? Still apologizing even in time of death? Old habits are so hard to break..

"Yoru..i..chi.."

By the time she managed to spit out Yoruichi's name, her lower body was..well, nonexistent...

She was fading and continuously fading..

Yoruichi clutch Soi's hands which is currently cupping her face..

"Soi" She whispered, her voice cracked..

After that, no words are spoken. Their eyes never leaving each other's soft gazes..Not until Soi's eyes aren't visible enough to be seen..

Soi once again, gave her a small smile.. And that would be the last time Yoruichi would ever see that face again...

Ever...

No cries can be heard..  
All was silent..

Except the growls of hollows and screams of pained souls..

**40 years after death...**  
**PRESENT DAY**  
**Soul Society: Rukongai**

"Soi..Soi.. kiyaaah Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon got up frowning at who had disturbed her peaceful slumber.. Yes, peaceful.. Even though she's literally having her not-so-good-recurring-dreams..The frequency of those nightmares made it less and less fearful...

She was having those nightmares since...forever!

"Who the hell?!"

"Who else?!..who the hell your face! you're having a freaking nightmare.. I just saved your sorry ass!"

"fuck you Hikaru!"

"You're very much welcome"

"I'm not thankful for it moron!"

"sure you are"

Hikaru... Black Bob-cut hair, trimmed just above her shoulders.. (someone looks like Faye lol xD) She also has dark eyes, giving her a mixture of an emo-rocker-that-plays-metal-look..but not that 'cold and distant' her personality can be compared to summer...

What? You bet that I'll write -'because she was a warm and loving and a kind person' well, No!

Summer was hot, same as she is. Yes, her body was hot ((just a few phases below Kuukaku-Neliel-Yoruichi-Rangiku..but She's going there. She's still in her teenage years though ;) curvy but haven't got that large boobies)) if you're wondering..but I'm pointing out on her personality as well: hot-headed...

A hot-headed bitch and a runaway princess.. Oh, like elsa?! Well, I'll think about it...

and

Soi Fon... With a freaking waist-long wavy black hair, and cerulean eyes.. If you're asking if she's hot.. Well, she's cute haha! ((A phase under Hikaru.. More than the cuteness of Hinamori Momo but less than the hotness of Isane Kotetsu.. Match with Ise Nanao's body :3 )) She's not that tall after all...

"what's with your nightmares anyway? you never bothered to tell me..."

"That's because I can't remember the whole scenario... Someone is calling me.. All I can see is blurry figures and colors... Everything's too blurry...I Hear someone screaming... she's calling out to me.. I can't remember anything afterwards.."

Soi Fon aka Shaolin(criminal code name) thrives in Rukongai district. Yes, the 'worst district' and she's Living the hell out if it... By doing several not so good jobs and participating in 'some' not so important events...

She met Hikaru in one of her 'jobs'.. And in that fateful day...

FATEFUL DAY: 20 years ago  
((Side-note: Soi Fon gave Hikaru her criminal code-name: Shaolin... No one knows her real name at this time.. After this time skip, present times twenty years passed they were together. So probably, Shaolin finally opened herself up as Soi Fon to Hikaru))

While she was in the middle of rummaging cabinets and drawers..err No, when she was in the middle of sliding stealthily through the large halls of one of the lower noble houses.. She passes through a door leading to the dining room which is full of people? Guests, she thought.. Why would they have guests? Their leader died a couple of decades ago and they don't have any...maybe they're still accepting assassination and guarding jobs..

Her thoughts died when two patrolling black clad guards passes through.. Followed by a young girl? Probably twelve years old..

"What the hell?"

The guards immediately turn to check.. Is there any problem Ms. Hikaru?

"No, no. I was just... Everything's fine really.. "

So this is the way to the dining room right? I think I can manage from here.. You may go now..

Yes maam.. The guards reply in unison.. Before disappearing within the halls..

Soi Fon watched in amusement.. Well, she's more amused about the 'what-the-hell' moment.. Really? A very young noble muttering curses.. Interesting.. But there's a problem though...

The said noble was looking straight at her location in the ceiling.. Her face unamused and stoic..

"You.."

Soi Fon stayed silent.

"Come down here.."

Damn! "Why?"

"I just saved your ass, you owe me..."

"You didn't.. I can take those guards.. "

"What about the commander of the stealth force? I lied..

Soi's eyes widened.. Well, shit!  
She dropped down in all fours... dusting her clothes with her hands as she rise.. What the hell does a Shihoin-head doing here?! Today of all days.. She clenched her teeth..

As if the strange girl heard her thoughts.."We have a meeting with the council members.."

She just stared.. Her face stoic..

How about you? I assume it is not an official business since you're contented in hanging there like a chandelier earlier.. Oh, that's just wrong right? I mean I shouldn't compare you to a chandelier..

Soi just nodded.. While the girl talks about this and that, she started to inch her way away..

"And where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Soi flinched!

Onmitsukido guards appeared everywhere.. 5..8..14? Shit!

Shitshitshitshit! She glared at the girl...

Hikaru was shocked as well..damn! Shit! I should not have raised my voice

The guards starts to inch closer..

Good thing Soi Fon's face was covered with white cloth..

This is your fault.. She thought as She grasped the girl's hands..

Hikaru froze.. This is the first time she holds hand with someone.. Of all the appropriate things to do, she blushed..

The guards tensed!

Soi ran, dragging the young princess with her..

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

"I could tell them you're harmless but you're too dumb! They're probably thinking that you are kidnapping me!"

"Who said I'm not?"

"Well, I need to thank you for that" I never liked it here anyway..

"No time for appreciation right now!... Do you know where the study room is?

"why the hell do you want to go to the... She stopped as realization sets in.. "You're not planning to steal the sword? Are you?..."

Soi Fon smirked devilishly..

They kept running while Hikaru points the direction..

"Hey! Ugh, ryoka"

"It's Shaolin" Soifon said, giving the princess her codename in her jobs as wells as her known name in Rukon district.. She never told anyone about her real name..

"So tell me, Shaolin. Do you know that the sword you're trying to steal is cursed?"

"They just probably have made it up, so no one would ever try to steal it."

"How did you know?"

"I'm from Rukongai. Aside from being the worst district, it was also  
known from having healthy populations of robbers.. Many have tried, but they all failed.. So they made this freaking lies about that fucking sword being cursed.

"Maybe they used some kido-spell to protect it"

"I doubt that, Kido-spell expires. Besides, no one would dare to break-in and steal the former head's sword. It will be like 'you' declaring a war between two powerful houses"

"You know, Shaolin. I'm very impressed about your knowledge regarding matters like this"

"Just because I'm from somewhere-not-so-important, doesn't mean I don't need to study Soul Society's history.. Besides, I like stealing historical artifacts..

"I suggest you try the Shihoin House.."

"Ah, you mean the Tenshiheisoban? **House of godly gears.."There's something about that House which made me feel awkward.. Nice suggestion by the way Lady?..."

"Hikaru, and don't you dare call me that!" -"What the hell with there's something in Tenshiheisoban? Do you mean, there is someone who made you shiver in fear if you dare so attempt to step your filthy foot in!" Who would like to rob the house of godly gears?! Lady Yoruichi lives there!

"are you mocking me?" Soi tilted her head to meet the other girl's eyes..

"am I?" Hikaru's dark eyes narrowed.. "Forgive me if you are offended but I am just merely stating facts. Correct me if I am wrong, earlier when I saw you in the ceiling and asked you to go down, you did not oblige before I..."

"Enough!.. You're too damn talkative for a hostage I might just leave you behind"

"You can't just kidnap someone and just leave them! This is neither counter strike nor GTA..."

Damn, they're near! "Goddamn! "Stop with the nonsense Just go on with the directions!"

"Someone's grumpy today"

Soi sighed.. I'm so gonna kill you after this.. She waited but the girl did not give directions..

"What?" Hikaru asked innocently

Soi gave her the 'glare'..

"Turn-around dumbass!"

Soi slowly pushed the large wooden door open.. The action made a creaking sound.. She went in with Hikaru following behind..

The study room was huge.. Well because they practically combined the study room and the library.. The walls are...You can't really see the walls.. It's just shelves and books.. There was a study table, a glass chessboard set-up above a wooden table with two wooden chairs opposite each other..

Right in the middle of the room, above a wooden cabinet sat the sword holder... And the sword of course.. The sword holder have two horizontal holder, parallel to each other. The one in front lower than the one behind.. In front of it is a dao sword with a yellow hilt, behind lies the blue scabbard..

Shaolin (not Soi Fon since her criminal instinct was ON) was mesmerized by the sword's beauty and uniqueness... She had never seen such a fine beauty in all of her Rukongai-life.. The swords there are rusty and if one may judge a sword by its looks, probably thrice the age of the oldest soul in Rukongai...

Someone was poking her behind..

Her mesmerized state evaporated.. "What?" She snapped..

Hikaru pointed behind her..

She the direction followed of Hikaru's fingers..

Ta! Da!.. So fucking lucky! Of course they'll know what she came in for.. The guards.. Fifteen of them.. Surrounded the room..

Soi Fon sighed.. Clearly irritated..

"I swear if you have.."

"I didn't do anything" Hikaru answered quickly. And for some reason Soi believed..

Soi Fon sighed while she run her fingers through her hair..

"Hikaru. Decide. Now... With me or without me?" She stared at the girl seriously..

Hikaru swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Listen. Those guys won't catch me and I'll probably be going away with it. If things went too tight they'll accuse you of..." She explained. Her expression, worried..

Yes, she's a stranger. An outlaw. A robber. A runaway. Probably homeless and she cared, and for now that's enough.. Hikaru shoved her index finger above Shaolin's lips. Stopping her blabbering... "I'll go with you, not because I am scared that they'll accuse me or something because I don't care..and hell I can make them suffer! I'll go with you because I want to.. Do I make myself clear Shaolin?"

Soi gave her a nod.. Once again they held hands, their fingers intertwined..

20 years ago. A news about the cursed sword being stolen and fifteen members of Onmitsukido dead-on-the-spot spread like wildfire...

5 years after. A horrifying news about a princess of one of the four noble houses went missing and was declared as dead...

Bounty Hunters, High profiled robbers, Gotei 13 specifically the stealth force and second division searched for the culprit..

And 20 years ago and counting. No one found out...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
They were seated at the edge of a cliff, giving them the best view of what's happening behind Seireitei's wall...

A moment of silence passed between them..

"Hikaru, let's be a shinigami..."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I want to know more, to do more.. And I'll have the opportunity to search further."

"How about our loyal people here in Rukongai?"

Soi closed her eyes, "those who can not fight will be dead.. It's their fault if they are weak.. We can not always protect them... it's futile for them to learn how to fight to survive..."

Hikari stared at the Horizon overlooking Seireitei...

"Well, if you go I'll go... We made a promise...and I don't have a choice do I?"

"Absolutely not".. Soi smiled

"I have another question. How could you expect us to be one?"

"We fight. Ever heard of Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that I won't be going to that damn school to attend boring classes. I practically ran away with you to avoid that kind of shit."

"Whatever you say"

A group of 6 ninja suit wearing guys approached them..

"What now?" Hikaru asked

Soi shrugged..

Earlier this morning...They broke into their favorite house to steal a barrel of expensive wine... They should have stolen from the Shihoin House because they will be partially ignored...

Kuchiki's aren't too fond of wine and Byakuya Kuchiki won't allow an intruder within 6 meters of the parameter..

So they go for Feng house... A house full of trained assassins.. soon to be onmitsukido's members some are already affiliated.. Only guards. No clan head. No worries. If you're wondering who overlook the clan's operations. It was the vice-captain of the Second Division; Marechiyo Omaeda...

"I'm bored Hikaru you better finish it fast..."

Hikaru chuckled.. "I might need some help here..it's four against one..."

"Bullshit"

"Fine. Don't scowl too much. It's kind of deadly. They might be dead even before I make a move..

An infamous street-kid robber beats 4 stealth force junior recruits single-handedly became the favorite talk of the day throughout Second Division and the other divisions as well...

"taicho..taicho... Yoruichi taicho.."

"what's with the rush?"

Four junior onmitukido members are currently in Fourth Division's infirmary after engaging to a street-fight in Rukongai...

Yoruichi's brow slightly raised... as if contemplating about something...

"Assign Vice-captain Omaeda to investigate.

"Hai, taicho" the guard replied before disappearing...

"Every time I was having a dream.. those weird nightmares.. Even before I can understand words...Someone is shouting ..it was calling me...It wasn't like a normal dream, not a normal nightmare... I want to know who it was and why is that damn dream always bugging my mind..."

"and what's the connection of it into being a shinigami? "

"when we become death gods we can travel to the real world..can roam around Soul Society without restrictions..."

"how will you know who it was?"

"I just know... "

"weird emo kid"

"shut up runaway princess"

"My mom won't like what you're planning"

"You talk like your mom knew you're still alive.." Soi Fon let out a small laugh.." besides if your mom won't like it, that's another reason for you to go"

"Damn right!.." Hikaru answered

"it's a deal then.."

"Yeah" hikaru answered.. "Btw Soi, Could you promise me something? "

Soi waited curiously..

"Together. We get through this together. Promise me that you won't leave my side and I your's ...

Soi Fon smiled "You know we'll be together until the end. We're together for twenty years and I won't be leaving you anytime sooner. I promise I won't leave your side because I will be always by your side to protect you."

Those words...why does it sound so familiar?..Protect. By your side. Always. Promise.

Then it hit her, hard. "Shit! It hurts!" She was clutching her chest like she wants to tear her heart out..

Blurry images flashed through her mind..sakura trees, leaves falling off, moonlight..

She was having a seizure again... severe headache... And for the umpteenth time in her life she passed-out...

Soifon, a woman's voice called out to her... The way the woman said it. Soft and firm. It was said lovingly... She wants to reach 'her' out. If she could only open her eyes to see. If she could just remember everything. She would, for the sake of answering those damn calls... For the sake of answering her..princess.

Wait her? So it's a woman after all..

Then the woman's voice was saying something else. Unfortunately she could not hear it because of the buzzing sound.. Really? A bee in her dreams? That was new..

"Shao! I mean Soi! Wake up! Hey, are you dead?" Hikaru was shaking her body back to consciousness ..

Soi slowly opened her eyelids... She never looked at who had waked her up.. She just stared at the moon gracing her with all it's ethereal glory from above..

A familiar feeling welled up inside her.. The feeling of admiring something from afar... She raised her right hand assuming that she can touch the moon from above...

"You had a seizure?"

"Uh yeah think so..."

"If this keeps on going I might die from nervousness.."

"As if you'll be nervous enough for my health.. Sleep. Tomorrow is the day."

"yeah. Please don't die until morning"

"love you too"

-  
"My name is Jidanbo, I will not allow you to pass this point..."

"We want to be a shinigami.. Let us in.."

Jidanbo tried to sense the children's spiritual pressure..and since he can't sense any, he assumed that the two aren't capable since only masters can hid their reiatsu very well.. It will be impossible for this street children to possess such a skill naturally...

"Do you have recommendations?"

"We don't have any" Hikaru answered

"Why don't you just go home? you're parents might be looking for you..."

"We don't have parents!" Hikaru bit her lip..

"Nice try".. Soifon nudged Hikaru by her elbow... "Now he knows you're lying she whispered"

( WONDERING WHY SHAOLIN'S NAME BECAME SOIFON? Shaolin was her codename as an outlaw. She uses it when dealing with her people and when's she's on-the-hunt.. Yeah, Soifon aka Shaolin and Hikaru as Hikaru but now will be changed to Faye

"My, my.." A man's voice interrupted the conversation

There he was standing in all his green glory.. Urahara Kisuke.. holding his hat with his left hand to keep it from being carried by the wind...He was wearing his usual crooked amused smile

"I don't like him.." Soifon whispered

"Me neither.." Hikaru answered "but he can let us in"

"How did you know that he can?"

Hikaru smiled mischievously.. "Mister, we want to be a shinigami but this man won't let us in.." She wiped a fake tear from her cheeks..

Soifon knew that she saw a serious glimpse from mr.  
hat and clogs every now and then...

"May I ask...Why do you want to be a shinigami?" He covered his face with his favorite fan...

"None of your business" Soifon interrupted, her eyes closed, arms crossed...

Kisuke felt chills spreading through his scarred body... His jaw slightly opened, amused..Now That was familiar He thought

"Well how about you?" Kisuke asked Hikaru

"Actually I don't really want to. I just think Onmitsukido needed new recruits..I think we're badly needed here.. Hikaru shot kisuke a devilish smile

Kisuke jaw-dropped from what he's hearing... but after a second a small amused smile replaced it...

"My, My, So it was you who sent four stealth force members to the fourth division's infirmary... "

Jidanbo was shocked as well... It was clearly visible through his widened eyes..

"Uh yeah, you could say that... It was me alone versus four because that bitch over there ain't helpin.." She said playfully

Soifon in a matter of seconds slammed Hikaru face down on the floor... She's gripping Hikaru's Left arm with her left hand.. Her right hand was used at smashing the other's head onto the floor...

"Oww..ouch! what was that?"

"Shut up if you don't want to die.."

"yare yare Gomen nasai sensei"  
(I'm sorry teacher)

Kisuke was never left uninterested at those two...

I'm sure Yoruichi would like a challenge He laughed mentally..

"Now, please finish that and we shall go inside..". Kisuke demanded

"Bu..but Jidanbo tried to reason..."

Kisuke shot a serious gaze at him, and smiled innocently after seeing the big guard sweat...

the two street children stopped their cat fight to prepare...

"Don't worry.. I will take care of them starting this point"

After passing through the gate.. Hikaru bowed to say thanks and she pushed Soifon to a bowing position...

"Thank you for Helping us in..." Hikaru said solemnly..

Kisuke puts his annoying fan before his face again..

"Who told you that I'll let you in for free? I am an owner of a candy shop.. A businessman always transact business if you know what I mean" He smiled..

Hikaru's head shot up.. "Eh you pervert!"

Kisuke laughed.. "Oo-Oooi I'm not thinking about that but since you suggested..I'll think about it.."

"Stop with the nonsense.."Soi interrupted.. "What do you want?"

"Oh, since your friend told me that she.."

"It's Hikaru!"

"Since Hikaru beaten up four stealth force members without breaking a sweat.. And you.. what's the name again?"

She closed her eyes.. sighing in irritation as this man is clearly wasting their precious time.. "It's Soifon.."

Kisuke smiled.. "I once know someone with a name same as yours.". He closed his eyes for a moment, reminiscing the past memories he haven't successfully forgotten with..

"Was that agony?" Soi thought.. This man can't be red.. He was very confusing..

"Well, Soifon.. What I'm saying is.. I'm inviting both of you to the second division barracks.. the lair of the stealth force and Gotei 13's special forces.. "

Hikaru was astounded..

"According to Hikaru's statement earlier, you were her teacher.. She beaten up four stealth force members.. so I came into the conclusion that both of you are skillful enough and I'm thinking that you can skip the Shin-o Academy part.."

Soifon remained calmed and composed,.. She was not the one to trust that easily.. especially if it was Kisuke Urahara..she labeled him as dangerous and manipulative...But after a fair amount of time sneaking into the tenshiheisoban's library. She's already familiar about Gotei 13's History.. And someone becoming a shinigami without further education is possible.. 11th Division captain Zaraki Kenpachi and vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru are the living evidences..

"Fine, lead the way.."

They were walking towards the eleventh division when they were spotted by Kyoraku and Ukitake..

Ukitake can't remove his gaze upon those two children...  
Change her eye color from cerulean to steel grey.. I'm pretty sure she looks exactly like Soifon-taicho she's just a bit more..mature... Ukitake whispered to Kyoraku

Shunshui tipped his hat in acknowledgment... Yes yes she is.. What a coincidence.. But you know, I wasn't expecting you commenting on her body..

"I'm just saying she's much healthier. You and your thoughts Kyoraku." Juushiro sighed making kyoraku smirk

"Urahara-san what brings you here?" Kyoraku greeted..

"Captain commander.." Kisuke smiled "eh, you see Kurotsuchi-taicho summoned me to aid him about this project he's been doing.. How's it going captain commander?"

The captain commander.. Soi repeated mentally.. Shunsui Kyoraku and Ukitake Jushiro. the captain of 13th division... Great! A great way to start staying low-profile..

"Soi", Hikaru gripped Soifon's arms.. "I..I feel dizzy.. I think I might..."

"Nah, I'm kind of bored to death here.. Nothing of special attention is happening.. Oh but I've heard about a brat bringing four onmitsukido members down... I think we're getting a bit lax.. I kind of visited Shihoin-dono last night to scold her.."

"More like get drunk with her.." Ukitake interjected playfully..

"Hikaru!" Soifon grabbed Hikaru's unconscious body.. She was sweating coldly.. Why am I out of breath? Soi asked herself.. No, I can't breathe..

Soifon closed her eyes for a moment.. trying to catch her breathing..

Kisuke, Kyoraku, and Ukitake turned their attention to the two young girls...

"I might say I was kinda surprised they get this far before losing consciousness..." Kyoraku stated...

Kisuke was seriously watching the seen before him... Could it be? can it be? Kisuke weighted the facts and theories he had mentally...He was scanning his genius mind to find some explanation and validation about his conclusion...

Ukitake was worried about the health of the young girls... "Let's bring them to Unahana-taicho".. He said...

Soifon felt her breathing return to its normal pace.. She opened her eyes and saw the two captains approaching her..

Let's bring them to Unohana-taicho..the white haired captain said...

"Why?" Soifon asked.. a bit confused.. "Is this about the reiatsu something?"

"My, my.. what a strong and intelligent girl".. Kisuke said in a singsong tone... "I might say I was kinda surprised by your performance... Anyone not in the level of a vice-captain finds it hard to cope-up with the reiatsu of the captains, which will lead them to have difficulty in breathing and/or lose consciousness..."

"Your breathing returned to normal after three minutes... I was amazed"

So, he knows this and was watching us all this time... Soifon scowled at Kisuke making him smirk...

Soi knows about the fucking reiatsu thing because she have lots of it. What pisses her off is the fact that they can CONCEAL their reiatsu but they didn't..

"You know, you really look like someone I know.. Kisuke said cheerfully"

"I shouldn't have trusted you Kisuke Urahara!" Soifon shouted.. "You knew this would happen to her! All of you knew.. "

"calm down.. Soi-chan" Kisuke tried to calm her nerves..

"Don't Fuckin call me Soi-chan!"

Soifon, dashed away.. bringing an unconscious Hikaru bridal style in her arms...

She was pissed off.. sooo pissed that she didn't know where her speed came from.. maybe because she was just pissed so her adrenaline was rushing...

She shouldn't have trusted him.. She promised Hikaru that she will protect her but it was her who brought Hikaru into this.. Just because of selfish reasons.. Just because of finding that person...

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Hikaru.. I'm sorry!

She stopped in the center of an alleyway.. She instinctively kicked away a floor tile and dashed towards the dark underground tunnel.. She laid Hikaru's body on the floor before placing the tile back on its original place so no one would know they were there...

Soifon sat beside Hikaru's body.. contemplating on what to do.. Her body was shaking from the speedy run she took.. It was her very first time to run as fast as that... Her body was shaking visibly..

"What the hell? Soi muttered.. What the hell am I?" Kisuke's explanation about Hikaru losing her consciousness replayed on...

"What am I? Who am I? I'm not normal, am I?" Questions continuously flooded her mind...

"I must find that person as soon as possible.. but how will I do that?" She gazed upon Hikaru's peaceful form...

"I might want to get medicine for her though.." Soifon started to walk when she heard Hikaru turn..

"Soi..Soifon?"

"yeah, I'm here... How are you feeling?"

"I'm still kind of dizzy.. but shit I'm still alive...wait where the hell are we?"

"we're in their underground tunnel.. eh this is their drainage system I think?" Soi answered unsurely...

"How the hell did you know about this?" Hikaru asked

"I don't know..before i knew it we're here... "

"you're one hell of a mystery.. don't you know that?"

"yes, yes I am..Soi answered and I'm gonna put an end to this mystery..."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'll find her..first things first, medicine..I'll go. Just lay down or sleep. Don't overexert yourself"Soifon said

When she was about to leave. The sword attached on Hikaru's waist caught her eyes. The scabbard was secured by a white piece of cloth, wrapped spirally by a black string .. The black hilt with little yellow diamond designs are left exposed..

Soi still remember clearly the day she get her hands on that sword.. FB: She slowly walked towards it.. admiring it's uniqueness.. she hesitated to touch it but gave in after a while... she touched it and there was this soothing familiar sensation.. she decided to take it.. EndOfFB

"Fuck it! I might need you later.. I'm taking you with me.."Soifon spoke to the sword as if it was listening to her..she placed the wakizashi on her lower back, tying it with a black obi around her waist

-

"Well, wasn't that fast?" Kyoraku was more than amazed..

"Where did you get those kids Uahara-san?" Ukitake asked, feeling a bit curious about the visitors..

"I found them outside when I arrived.. they were telling Jidanbo to let them in because they want to be a shinigami.". Kisuke answered innocently

"and you just let those kids in?" Ukitake asked in utter shock...

Kyoraku was still high in his amazement that he didn't bother about the two's conversation...

"Ukitake-san... those two aren't normal street kids nor villains.." Kisuke tipped his hat, his eyes serious..

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked in a soothing calm tone..

Soifon was running and running and running around every corner.. trying to find some medicine..

She was being chased everywhere by those shinigamis... so she was now keeping herself hidden..

She managed to enter into an area without people.. She was thinking an ambush might happen anytime so being hidden was of utmost important...

"Damn! why do they have to release orders to attack us?! why not just tell us to surrender?" Soifon hissed

She was running around and everyone was chasing after her like a wild animal..

"because you're in the eleventh division.." A man's voice in a brusque harsh tone..

Soifon's spine shivered... She slowly turn around to face the stranger..

only to find a

pink-haired girl

and the only

"Zaraki kenpachi..". Soifon whispered his name

He let out a growl, his devilish grin never leaving his face..

"So it was you who have managed to runaway from three captains eh..while bringing someone unconscious.. I might say that I was amazed..."

Kenpachi pointed his sword towards her... "I want to fight you"...

"yey! fight with kenny please... these 40years nothing interesting is happening.. no fighting, no killing"..Yachiru said in a very sad tone..

"but then you came..Ken-chan is excited to fight someone.." Yachiru smiled.. "please make ken-chan happy".. She bowed respectfully to Soifon...

Soifon's mind was running from the endless possibilities... This was Zaraki Kenpachi for God's sake... He won't let her out alive without a fight.. and if she ever fought him and didn't interest him.. It will hurt her pride for life.. If she did took his interest.. He will fight her to hell and back..

She knows that, but she isn't one to back down.. She did love fighting and she won't give up a fight even if it will cost her life.

What the fuck is wrong with my life.. Soi thought in gritted teeth..She doesn't want to be in a situation without her control...

But she doesn't have any choice, doesn't she?

Seeing that she really doesn't have any choice in the matter, she straightened her posture followed by establishing unwavering eye-contact with Kenpachi.. After a good 5 seconds, she draw the sword behind her slowly with her right hand, making a painful metal screeching metal sound..

(it was the same sword.. Yeah, the one they have stolen.. Buuuut for some reason the color of the hilt changed from 100% yellow to 80% black except for the gold diamond shapes...)

"I like that 'look' in your eyes..kid. We'll definitely have fun...I'll give you a chance to hit me anywhere you want..." Kenpachi laughed..

"Come on, don't hesitate I will only let you do this once.."

Soifon tightened her grip on the sword's hilt... There's something different on how she holds the sword. The point guard and the blade facing south.. The hilt's tip pressed by her thumb...

She dashed towards Kenpachi, swinging her right arm upwards.

Kenpachi's smile grew wider...

Blood scattered on the floor...

Ha, ha, ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Kenpachi laughed maniacally... it's been a long time since I feel this good...

Soifon's arm was shaking from the attack she made... Man what is he, superman? man of steel? the fuck..Soi cursed..

Kenpachi rushed towards Soifon, his laugh continuously being heard throughout the eleventh division...

He slashed, and slashed, and laughed, and slashed, and slashed..

She countered, and countered, and countered.. Unfortunately two of his attacks was a direct hit.. Wounding Soifon in her upper right arm.. Kenpachi managed to stabbed her in the chest.. making her cough blood and she instinctively placed her left hand above her chest.. The pain was unimaginable.. She was  
kneeling on her right knee...

This wasn't good, she'll be losing a lot of blood if she continued fighting..

Kenpachi raised a brow... "huh? is that all you got kid? He asked disappointment clear in his voice... I didn't use my shikai yet.."

Soifon, slowly stood up.. She was trying to calm her breathing... It was ragged and almost sounded like drowning...

She raised the wakizashi sidewards.. Her eyes not leaving Kenpachi's..

that was until..

"Soifon!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Hikaru shouted frantically

"Why the fuck are you here? being suicidal trying to get ya arse killed! That was Zaraki Kenpachi for God's sake!"

"Didn't I tell you to stay there?! Didn't I?!" Soifon shouted back ignoring the intense pain in her chest caused by the vibrations

"Well, I'm sorry! can't you see that they've found me?!"

Soifon immediately looked at Hikaru... She was being held by four stealth force members accompanied by Omaeda Marenoshin

fuck! Soifon hissed... She slowly sheathed the wakizashi... She gave Hikaru the what-the-fuck-is the-matter-with-you, you-can-beat-the-shit-out-of-them look...

"Well, aint that a bit nostalgic?" Kisuke whispered in Yoruichi's ear..

They were watching the whole situation from the very moment Soifon runaway with an unconscious Hikaru...

"What do you think you're doing?! huh?!" Kenpachi asked.. He advanced, raising his zanpakuto over Soifon's petite body, preparing to struck it down but was stopped by Shihoin Yoruichi... She grabbed Kenpachi's wrist, stopping the blow...

Soifon was astounded.. "Who the fuck?! She stared at her savior, dumbfounded...

Her shoulder-length purple locks was still moving from the sudden movement...

"Yoruichi...Shihoin..". Soifon managed to utter with wide eyes...

Hikaru held her breathing... Waiting for something unusual to happen, waiting for Soifon's frequent devastating headaches...

Yoruichi glanced at the young girl... taking in every single details.. her, hair, eyes, body frame, posture, and her soul...

Soifon's heart beats rapidly.. betraying the pain she felt in every beat... This woman.. she.. she..

Soifon collapsed... But before she could even hit the ground, Hikaru managed to break free from her perpetuators? She catches Soifon right on time...

"What the hell are you doing Yoruichi?" Kenpachi asked irritatingly

"As far as I have known... You don't have any business with this girls" ...

"Do you? You don't need to have business to fight"..Kenpachi shot back

Yoruichi chuckled and gave him a toothy grin...

"They beaten up four of my soldiers, I've released a warrant to find them three days ago... and They are currently under investigation, anything you'll do or done that may compromise our investigation will be used against you"...

"bullshit"... He pulled his katana off of midair, releasing the second division's captain's grip...

He walked off silently with Yachiru jumping off the roof to sit on his left shoulder..

She waved at Yoruichi and Kisuke, giggling happily that Kenchan finally had some..

Yoruichi turned her attention to the strangers...

Hikaru gripped Soifon's body protectively instinctively... She was staring right through Yoruichi's eyes...

So you were saying? was Yoruichi's facial reaction.. understanding the hidden message of the girl...

"Bring them to Fourth Division.. Omaeda stay with them.. make sure they won't escape"  
She ordered,...

"Hai, Captain"... Omaeda answered

Three days have passed and Soifon will be getting discharged from the fourth division's infirmary today...

Hikaru was house-arrested in one of the small detain rooms inside the second division... She was subjected to questioning about the case with the four stealth force member..

Yoruichi wanted to know the truth... Nothing else... She wants to hear both parties' side... And she did find the two girls skillful and capable enough to join her squad...

Yoruichi was now seated in the middle of her large wooden room.. She was busy signing papers and making reports about the status of recent missions and other investigations...

"Yoruichi-taicho", a girl named Renee entered... bowing respectfully before her..

Yoruichi straightened on her seat... "report"

Soifon, one of the outsider who fought Zaraki-taicho will be discharged today at 12noon... meanwhile, Hikaru is now being questioned by 3rd seat Yuusuke..

"Advise the guards to bring Soifon here in my quarters"..

"Is Yuusuke being accompanied?" Yoruichi asked

"Negative maam... Yuusuke-kun doesn't want to be interrupted.."

"You may go now.."

"Hai, Yoruichi-taicho"

Soifon opened her eyes, only to feel light-headed and dizzy...

"Am I..dead?" She asked while fixing her gaze on a blurry white figure...

"Fortunately, No".. Hanataro answered

Soifon tried to refocus her gaze for the next three minutes...

"Who are you?"

"Goodmorning!" Hanataro bowed..

"My name is Hanataro, I am the tenth seat of the fourth division.. :) I was uh cleaning your room" he smiled nervously

"Is that so"..Soi answered...

The next few minutes was spent in silence...

until Soifon broke it.. "uh, Hanataro"

"ye-yes?" Hanataro asked

"Do I remind you of someone?" This is the first time we've met and you're scared as hell..

Hanataro stopped sweeping the floor for a moment... He smiled sadly as he reminisced the past...

"Yes, hmm you see...Soifon-taicho, the deceased former captain of the second division and commander of the onmitsukido looks just like you".. He smiled..It was funny though that you have the same name..

"Can you tell me..her story?" Soifon requested...

He was about to speak when...

"Hanataro-kun.."

"Good morning Unohana-taicho" Hanataro bowed..

"I see you're doing well"... Unohana said to Soifon...

"How many days am I out?" Soi asked

"Three days.." Unohana answered..

"You're lucky that Yoruichi-taicho came"

Soifon stared outside the window.. admiring the clear blue sky...

"You seemed to be distracted".. Unohana said, still smiling...

"I.. I, just...I am confused".. Soi tried to explain when they suddenly hear knocking on the door..

"Unohana-taicho.. this is Renee of second division. Yoruichi-taicho sent me to pick her up"

"Soifon, don't push yourself too hard...There are things that only time can heal"..

Unohana said to Soifon before shouting ''Come-in''

The door opened revealing Renee in all her onmitsukido uniform's glory... She was the same height with Soifon, brown hair, black eyes..

She kneeled using her right knee in front of Unohana and Soifon...

"Yoruichi-taicho is requesting your presence in her private quarter... I am here to accompany you..."

Soifon slowly got up from bed with Unohana supporting her back..

"Thank you for tending me.." Soifon said earning a warm smile from the older woman...

"Hanataro, I'll see you sometime soon"

"Umm Hai" Hanataro smiled at her sheepishly

She then approached Renee.. "Let's go"

"Yuusuke I already have told you the truth"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not"

"just what do you exacty want to hear?!"

"the truth.." Yuusuke answered

"I said I already have told you the truth!"

"I can see in your eyes that you're lying" Yuusuke said sadly

Hikaru sighed.. Why would the stealth force let a child to question? are they really have gone mad?! Hikaru thought..

Well, for the record they're not the first.. Eleventh division have Yachiru Kusajishi as vice-captain...

"Hey, don't frown! It doesn't suit you..how about we play hide and seek?"

"Promise me you won't get away?"

"I promise. You have my friend as your hostage. I'm not leaving Soifon behind so you don't have to worry"

"Why don't you want to leave her?"

"Because she's my friend. Friends don't leave each other"

-

Renee stopped in front of a large old wooden door.. putting Soifon down from being carried in a piggy back ride...

Renee bowed before shunpoeing somewhere...

Soifon sighed... This is it.. She will speak with the most influential and second powerful person in Seireitei...

She slide the shoji door open, only to find an empty seat, an empty room... She slowly walked inside, sighing in desperation before turning to leave.. She felt a familiar feeling of heartache.. She clutched her chest as if it will stop the comforting pain she's feeling...

Yes, comforting because it felt familiar but also disconcerting as it hurts so fucking much!

Soifon knows that the person she's looking for, longing for..was here in Seireitei... She feels it, she was a part of this institution before... Soo many faded memories flashing through her mind... So many emotions associated in this place...

"So, you've already healed.." Yoruichi said.. She was in her cat form, her tail switching from left to right in a taunting manner...

Soi was a bit puzzled.. "A..A"

"A cat.." Yoruichi finished

Soifon shut her mouth... There was a technique that can be used to shape-shift...

"I see..you already grasped the idea so quickly"... The cat said while licking her right paw

Soifon just stood there... waiting.. admiring... like she always did before... She spent a lot of time at Tenshiheisoban's library to not know about Yoruichi's cat transformation... And she finds it very interesting...

***Wondering why she spent a lot of time at Tenshiheisoban's library when 'before' she wasn't interested in the idea of sneaking in? Yes, Hikaru was right. Soifon is avoiding the 22nd head... But after some time, Hikaru dared her to sneak in and take a peak. Just a peak. After that, it became her hobby to sneak in with the exception of course of the presence of Shihoin Yoruichi..

Soifon makes it her priority to avoid the princess at all cost..

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but may I ask why do you requested for my presence?"

Yoruichi stopped licking her paws and shot a somewhat shocked gaze at Soifon..

She changed to her all glorious human form, her arms crossed..standing tall a few meters away from Soifon..

Seeing that the young girl didn't budge..Yoruichi slowly approached her stopping merely a meter away...

"How did you know about my catform?"

Soifon didn't answer.. She just stood there, emotions flooded her whole-being... Excitement, longing, sadness, happiness, confusion, pain...

She can't take her eyes away from the bare goddess in front of her... God she was beautiful..Soifon thought.. her mouth ever so slightly opened in fascination, there was a feeling of euphoria and lightheadedness...

Soifon took a step forward, slowly closing the gap between them...

Seriously. Is this woman's zanpakuto ability was hypnotism? Because Soifon can not take her eyes away from her, can not stop herself from closing the gap... She felt something being pulled from deep within. Awakening something, and that thing fuels her actions...

Yoruichi was watching her every move.. observing every details...

Soifon's right hand moved itself, slowly moving upwards to cup the goddess's face. But stopped in mid-air.

Yoruichi was mildly shocked by the young girl's display of courage. Anticipation and curiosity won her attention..

And she was tempted... tempted to feel her... tempted to get-to-know her...

This girl. She looks exactly like 'her'.. and even though they are not the same person. Yoruichi found solace.

They were on the same ground. The girl's eyes reveals everything. The longing was there. The desire.

Both of them are alone. Abandoned by the people they loved and still love...

Yoruichi does an extensive background research about the young girls... Soifon was left-for-dead on the streets of Rukongai, but a kind-hearted old woman brought her home and raised her. Unfortunately, the woman died even before Soifon could remember her face. She was left-alone at such a young-age; estimated age is four to five years old.. After that, she disappeared within the streets. Only to make her debut as 'Shaolin'. Making a living out of robbing, pick-pocketing, black-mailing, assassination threats, and other not so good jobs... Hikaru on the other hand had her whole family assassinated. That was according to Omaeda's investigation... If it was accurate or not. It doesn't matter because it won't change the fact that those young girls grew up in such a nasty place.

Yoruichi felt some sort of camaraderie with both girls. But it was much stronger with the girl standing in front of her...

It doesn't help that everything about this girl screams Soifon of the Feng clan to her face...

Yoruichi held the girl's hand which is currently stranded in mid-air, causing the girl to flinch at the sudden contact and by the intensity of Yoruichi's gaze.

"I..I'm.. it's...you just remind me of...someone." Yoruichi said before letting go of her hand...

Too late. Soifon pulled Yoruichi's body towards her.

Their lips instantly touching.

Soifon don't really know what has gotten into her. But after seeing those damn tantalizing golden eyes. She lost every bit of control she had practiced practically all over her Rukongai's life... She wasn't fond of giving into emotions and desires. She follow her own rules, and concealing emotions was on the top of the list...

Yoruichi leaned in to the kiss. Mirroring the intensity of the girl's kiss. It was wild and electrifying. Fueled by lust and longing.

Soifon ran her fingers on Yoruichi's side, her available hand gripping the princess's purple locks.

Yoruichi moaned into the kiss. Of course, you were right. Soi had taken advantage of this. She inserted her tongue on Yoruichi's mouth. The other sucking it hard, and a battle of dominance followed.

They separated as the need for air arise. Both were panting hard.

"I..don't know what has gotten into me" Soi said in between pants..

"I'm sorry. It's just. You're...breath-taking. I mean you're beautiful.. No, you're.. Shit!..."

what the hell! Soifon shook her head wildly..

Yoruichi laughed. "Well, isn't it nice to finally meet you?"

Okay, now I'm embarrassed. "I'm going now to somewhere where you could not find me"

When she was about to go and kill herself...

"Stay." It was an order.

She stopped on her tracks, confusion displayed on her face. Why? I just took advantage of you. I kissed you. I violated you!

And as if Yoruichi could read minds. "Don't worry, it wasn't like you're the first to do something like that.. Yoruichi ran her fingers through her hair

"Being a captain of second division and the commander of Onmitsukido, and of course because of this body. Many have tried to..you know, offer their selves to me."

"And you did..."

"No. Although it wasn't unwelcome, I refused their offers to make me feel..more relaxed as some of them have said...

"So you were saying.."

"You were the only person I reciprocated."

"I assume the reason is I remind you of..someone"

"Yes. You do remind me of my wife... The two of you have some.. similarities"

"I see"

"So, Why do you want to join my force?"

"I was...looking for someone"

"How do you expect that joining here would benefit your search?"

"Well, I will have the opportunity to roam around freely and I may be assigned into the human world or hueco mundo. I can do extensive research on how certain things are or work..

"And who exactly is this someone?"

"My life"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxix

"How did you know that?"

"People talk"

"How the hell would I know that you're not deceiving me?"

"You'll set the rules. If things don't go the way you want it. Then, kill me"

"It's a deal then. Meet me here at 9-o'clock.

"Sure"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Soifon was standing with her back to Yoruichi...

Yoruichi slowly slid her arms around Soifon's waist...hugging her longingly...

Soi.. she whispered making Soifon's body shiver... Stay with me,.. Yoruichi said it with her voice full of longing...

That was enough to make Soifon...decide..

to stay...

"Yoruichi"..Soi cooed, she placed her left hand on top of Yoruichi's that is currently wrapped around her waist..

Yoruichi leaned her forehead on top of Soi's left shoulder..

After good three minutes of just standing, feeling one another's presence. Yoruichi guided Soifon to her private room inside her quarter...

Soifon allowed herself to be gently pulled along the way.. Yoruichi's eyes never leaving her's...

How their first meeting go from a supposed-to-be-normal-conversation to a disastrous kiss. Soi would not know... But from that lustful kiss to this point was a mutual decision..

Yoruichi pushed her gently to the bed.. after-which Yoruichi scooted in beside her.. wrapping her arms protectively around Soifon's waist.. She then nuzzled her face on Soifon's neck.. taking in Soifon's scent..

Soifon's mind was running like crazy, the emotions flowing through her was too great...

Soi tipped Yoruichi's chin, her thumb circling 'her' soft lips.. Really? She can't keep her hands off of her even for a second (-_-)

And then they kissed again...dangerously and tortuously slow.. Their bodies so close with each other.

Yoruichi shifted her position on top of the other girl without breaking the kiss...

Soifon's hands immediately searched for Yoruichi's hips.

Holy shit! She was making out with Yoruichi Shihoin. She was making out with Yoruichi Shihoin. She was making out with Yoruichi Shihoin. That thought made her a bit nervous, a lot excited, and a pint of pride made way through her heart...

Yoruichi pulled away first followed by her hands tugging Soi's white shirt. Soifon lifted her hands to completely remove the unwanted material...

No bra. That's sexy...

Once again, their eyes met. It warmed Soifon's heart. There was something different on how Yoruichi looked at her. Affection, love, longing.. Little did she know that she was mirroring the look that was given to her...

Because I reminded her of her wife...she keeps on repeating it on her mind like a mantra.

But what if she was really her wife and the gods are just playing chess with their lives...

Soifon sat up. Yoruichi is still sitting on her lap, straddling her.. Soifon's right hand tugged Yoruichi's hair exposing her flawless neck. She use her lips to feel Yoruichi's skin, running her lips from the base of her neck stopping just below the earlobe... Her right hand was gripping Yoruichi's waist. Hugging her like she was her life-line...

How can you do this to me? How can you make me feel this way? Why do I feel that it always have to be like this? You and me. Together...

Sooo many things ran in Soifon's mind...

Yoruichi laid down bringing Soifon with her on the process, ending the other on top...

God. If it weren't for those cerulean eyes. I might really think you and her are the same person.. The way you look at me. The way you hold me. Just the way you are screams Soi-fon of the Feng clan in my face... I'm beginning to wonder if my love has a secret twin sister...

Now, they were both naked in each other's eyes... Appreciating the beauty and accepting the flaws.

Letting yourself be seen this way, completely vulnerable to the other is also a practice of trust,..

She closed the gap. This time kissing Yoruichi with so much intensity as their first kiss... It was wild, raw, and full of passion...

Yoruichi's arms wrapped around her neck. Soifon's hand trailing up and down the goddess's curves, the other hand on Yoruichi's legs going further up her thigh...stopping just below Yoruichi's hip bone...

Yoruichi moaned when Soi closed the gap between their bodies. It. felt. so. damn. good. Their sweat mixed together, their body heat magnifying the pleasure...

And when she did moaned. Soifon's hand on her thigh starts to slide up on her hip bones, above her stomach, to the place just below her breast..

Yoruichi took the offending hand and placed it on top of her breast. Soi of course got the message and starts to massage the mound, her finger grazing the nipple once in a while... She then, assaulted Yoruichi's jaw with hot wet kisses going down to her neck, and she experimentally sucked on a spot she deemed sensitive.

Yoruichi arched her back, wanting more of the attention that was given to her. She locked her fingers on Soifon's black locks..

Seeing Yoruchi's reaction urged Soi to do more. She went down on Yoruichi's chest. Placing hot wet kisses on the way there. She kissed Yoruichi's breast, before licking and sucking the nipple..

Yoruichi's moan became much longer this time. Her breathing was ragged, her eyes full of lust.. "Oh god..Soi..ah. . ..hmm"

After hearing her name being moaned like that. It turned her on on several levels "Oh, fuck Yoruichi" you don't just taste good. You sound so delicious too..

Soifon went down on Yoruichi's stomach. Leaving as much marks as possible. Claiming her. She then once again kissed Yoruichi full on the lips, their tongues battling with each other.. then she kissed the spot in between Yoruichi's breasts. Then her hipbone. Now, she sucked on Yoruichi's inner thigh..

Yoruichi started to get frustrated. God. She do tease a lot. Just fuck me already...

Yoruichi spread her legs for Soifon. Their eyes met again. This time both of them are full of lust..

"You're so beautiful Yoruichi." Soi whispered huskily

"So are you."

Soifon positioned herself in between Yoruichi's legs. Spreading her more..

"shit..hmm. Soi. please." She didn't need to beg more..

Soifon began kissing, sucking, and licking on Yoruichi's. Oh my god. You don't taste good. You taste wonderful...

Yoruichi began grinding, wanting more friction of the action.. Her moans become louder and even louder with each passing second..

"Ah! Soi...god,.. you're so..go..ood! Hmm. Ahhh. It feels so..good..nhh, ..ah!"

Soifon can't take it. Hearing Yoruichi's moans were already enough to drive her crazy.. She plunged two fingers inside Yoruichi and pumped her, hard..

Yoruichi gripped Soifon's head.. Pushing the girl deep into her. Her hips buckling to meet Soifon's pleasurable thrusts...

"nhhh. Hmm.. Ah. Sooooii. Harder! Deeper! Ah. Ha. Ha. Hm.. Oh, Fuck!

Soi can feel Yoruichi's walls tightening around her fingers. This is it. She curled her fingers to meet the sensitive spot. Thrusting harder and much more deeper this time...

Yoruichi can feel it coming. building inside of her, waiting to be released...

Soifon faced Yoruichi. Towering the goddess's body with her own.. Her mind focused on claiming and marking...

"Yoruichi, look at me.." she cupped Yoruichi's face with her left hand affectionately...

Yoruichi opened her eyes to met her's...

Then it came. Oh shit.

Yoruichi clutched on Soifon's shoulders, biting her lower lip hard.

"oh yeah.. Ahhh.. ..hmm..aah..!..

It came harder than she thought. Her body tensed. Her teeth clenched., hard enough to draw blood. She wrapped her legs on Soifon's waist.. Her left hand on Soifon's shoulder fingers digging hard on it, the other still gripping Soifon's black locks...

Their eyes locked with each other's...

Hearing Yoruichi's moans of pleasure and seeing Yoruichi's body writhe underneath her because of her touch made her come into a blissful pleasure..

She laid on top of Yoruichi's body. Both were breathing hard.

Their bodies slick wet from exhaustion and pleasure..

"This is a first"

"are you fucking serious that you're not kidding me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because that was...amazing.."

"Yoruichi"

"hmm..yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you"

"..."

Yoruichi pulled her for a kiss.

Yoruichi leaned her head on Soifon's shoulder.. Her arms wrapped around the girl's body.

Soifon slid her arm around Yoruichi's waist. Holding her protectively..

"Goodnight" Yoruichi whispered"

Soi waited for Yoruichi's breathing to return to normal. Thinking that the goddess was asleep...

"Good-night. Yoruichi-sama"

Little did she know. Yoruichi was very much awake...

-

That was unfair, Soi thought.. She didn't got any sleep at all..

How can the commander in chief of the onmitsukido sleep like that?  
Soi sighed...

She woke up this morning from her thirty minutes nap without a sleeping Yoruichi by her side... It somehow saddened her...

What the hell am I doing with my life? I never wanted to become a mistress, let alone become a mistress of the second most influential person here in Soul Society...

She was about to lay back down and be surrounded by Yoruichi's scent when...

"Psst! Hey!"

"What, Who?"

"Soiii! get out! get out! get out!"

Soi's eyes widened at the realization of who it was.. She immediately got up, got dressed, and got out of Yoruichi's private room...

"Goddamn I haven't seen you for days Soi!" Hikaru shouted pleadingly

"What do you mean days?" Soi asked, begging the gods that Hikaru won't question what the fuck is she doing inside Yoruichi's room...

Days? Then it all comes back to her...for three days she was in fourth divisions infirmary

"Nevermind let's keep on going!" Hikaru grabbed Soi's wrist and shunpoed towards the fourth gate..

"Wait, wait, wait, where are we going?!"

To the Shihoin's manor!

"Wha..what?! why?!"

Yoruichi's being engaged to Kisuke!

Soi was stunned.. "what?! engagement? why?"

She let go of Hikaru's grasp and stopped..

"Hikaru, why are you doing this?" Soi asked with a stern expression on her face...

They stopped in mid-air... Clearly seen by every death god's below them...

"Soi.." Hikaru whispered..

"Do you, know... what you are doing?"

"You need to know.." She's yours not his

"Why? Do you..know about me? my past..."

Everyone was shocked by her question..

"What did she mean her past?"

"maybe she was soifon taicho?"

"huh she's dead why would you say that?!"

"eh she looks exactly like Soifon taicho.."

"Shut. up. Soifon-taicho's eye color is steel grey."

-  
"What is the commotion all about?" Yoruichi's voice echoed to the gossiping crowd..

**A/N: I'm sorry I just had to get this out of my system. P.S. I am not abandoning 'Exquisite Exhibitionism...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, ugh. sorry if it's too short. I was really trying to reach 8k but yeah I guess I wasn't inspired enough. Or what's that thing again? err, I mean the word they say when you kind of forget what you are writing?**

**And it's taking me so long to make it 8k so I decided to post this very short chapter just so you have something to read... and to let you know that I'm still alive and kicking...**

What's the commotion all about?"

The stealth force members and 2nd division guards fell silent.

They parted as Yoruichi walks towards the center of the commotion.

Soifon awaits Yoruichi's acknowledgement.

Hikaru bit her bottom lip. One of her habits when under a tight situation.

Yoruichi's eyes pierced through Soifon's. It was observant and calculating, like she was trying to look through those steel grey irises.

"All of you.." Yoruichi paused, taking time to glance past her shoulders, her squad stayed still but their eyes portrayed undivided attention and respect. "dismissed."

The militia and second division's squad members wasted no time to response, disappearing like ghosts and shadows into thin air.

Soifon growled.

Hikaru's eyes widens, fear etched on her pretty face. She forcefully gulped down her fear. She had seen this before and were able to live through it. She can do this!

"Soifon, it's still early for you to be awake."

"Yoruichi-taicho." Soifon blurted out, it sounded so foreign. Like she wasn't used at calling Yoruichi her taicho.

"Lady Yoruichi." Hikaru interrupted. "I woke her up."

"Faye, you're supposed to be under Yuusuke's watch. You two can't just roam around Seireitei."

Yoruichi shook her head in a reprimanding manner. "Both of you are still under investigation."

Hikaru lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Is it true?" Soifon began, words seemed to be dragged out of her throat, her voice is hoarse.

Yoruichi soften her gaze on Soifon. "So you've heard"

"Is it true?" Soifon asked once more, something's building up within her. The sudden rage, the anger boiling up.

"Yes." Yoruichi whispered.

"Why?" Soifon asks, her voice demanding and threatening.

This is the first time ever that Hikaru sees Soifon like this. "Out of control." She has seen Soifon out of control before, but it was damn different. This is a lot more, extreme.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes on Hikaru. "Faye, you told her didn't you?"

"yes." Hikaru answered.

"I'll have you know that our engagement is private and therefore was unannounced to the public. How did you know about that information?"

Shit. I heard it because I'm a fucking noble and they used a spell to deliver the message privately and specifically to noble spirits only.

"I told her." A young male voice answered.

Yoruichi glanced behind her, and sees the young boy.

Soifon and Hikaru looked at the source of the voice.

"Yuusuke" Hikaru waved at him.

Soifon stands frozen. The moment her eyes and the young boy's connected. There's this feeling of, she can't quite figure out. Her anger dissipated quickly and was replaced by an extreme feeling of.. She really can't pinpoint it right now.

Soifon fell on her knees. This kid. She was breathing hard.

It was so hard to breathe, like her heart is being squeezed by something she can't figure out. Pulling something within her.

She clenched her chest, at the spot just above her heart. It fucking hurts, her eyes starts to water.

She can't hear Hikaru's frantic calling of her name.

She just... Ugh so she just closed her eyes and let the pain sink in, and hoped that it would pass away.

Then she heard a voice. A voice which is different from the woman she's dreaming about almost every night.

"Soifon, let me in." The woman whispered inside her mind and it was turning her crazy and fucking confused about who the hell she really was.

"Who are you?" She spoke to the voice inside of her.

"I am you. We are you."

What do you mean 'we'?

There was silence. And something pulsed within her, making itself known to her. There were two different things inside of her.

She's really so confused. What's happening within her? With her?

What's with those voices? First, she wants to find out the woman she dreamed about. Now, she needs to figure out two more. What the hell.

And this child, that child which is currently not breaking his gaze with her. This child, triggered those new voices. This young boy caused the pain, but why?

He has a purple hair, steel grey irises, and a caramel colored skin.

Purple hair... She glanced between Yoruichi and the young boy... This boy is.. Yoruichi's son.

And suddenly the young boy cried, and ran towards her like a freakimg ADHD kid.

And she was suddenly aware of the tears that was continuously streaming down her face. She's crying. Why the fuck is she crying? She can't really figure this bullshit out.

This boy, the voices, the tears.. All of it is starting to connect. The memories, the blurred images unfolds in her mind.

The woman in her dreams, it was this boy's mother. It was Yoruichi Shihoin. Those golden irises... And a full blown head ache pushes those thoughts away... Maybe her mind is just playing with her. So she pushes those thoughts away.

She welcomed the young boy in her arms, in which the young boy gladly accepted.

"Mum, you came back for me!"

Soifon's heart warmed instantly. She don't know why or how did this boy pulled out so many emotions out of her...

But still, she heard herself saying... "Yes, yes I did." before rumpling the boy's hair. A small smile gracing her lips. It felt unreal, like it wasn't her who said those words. It was like she was just watching it to unfold.

She wanted to tell him the truth but she don't want to break the boy's heart.

Yoruichi's face remained impassive before a hand tapped her shoulder and she look beside her. Kuukaku Shiba and Kisuke Urahara with faces full of concern.

"I'm fine." Yoruichi whispers but her broken voice betrayed her.

"We'll figure this out Yoruichi." Kisuke whispered.

"Yes, we will." Kuukaku confirmed. "But first, I have a daughter to scold now for running the fuck away so excuse me."

Hikaru bit her lip. An older version of her was approaching her. Shit. She's freaking mad.

So much happening for less than a week stay in Seireitei. God damn it!

**-END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**#unedited #raw #noBETA #sneekpeak #Quickie**

A week had gone by after Soifon's strange meeting with Captain Yoruichi's kid. Soul Society is still peaceful as of the moment, and there's no major incident happening.

Well, none as of the moment.

Yoruichi have all the time in the world after training her squad with hand to hand combat and signing few papers, but she pretended to be busy, spending all of her free time in the Tenshiheisoban's Library.

Yuusuke is currently under Kuukaku's jurisdiction, together with her long lost daughter; Hikaru a.k.a. Faye. Both of them grounded for being a stubborn kid, Faye for running away, and Yuusuke for lying about the message.

Soifon went back to Rukongai after freaking out; she single-handedly pushed the huge wooden door open, and she's a bit too late for regretting her actions, her whole body is shocked by the sudden force that she exerted from bursting out of Seireitei like a wild animal, and now she's lying flat on her back on the stone floor inside her secret base underground.

She needed time to think.

The one who touched Yuusuke's face and cried isn't her. Of course, physically it was her but she was possessed at that time.

There are voices inside her head, a firm and impatient voice forces her to let her in, to let her take in-charge of that moment, she felt like she was pushed deep down inside her own body.

She's well aware that powerful shinigami's can wield a zanpakuto and call forth the sword's spirit. The zanpakuto spirit is said to be the extension of the wielder's soul. It is the base instinct of the soul. Zanpakuto's thrives to fight to survive and survive to fight. They're born to fight and protect.

Zanpakuto's, basically is the will-power of its wielder. It mirrors the wielder's emotions.

Soifon never heard of a time when a zanpakuto spirit takes over its wielder's body. Zanpakuto's don't possess you because it's living peacefully inside the wielder's soul, contented with feeding off the emotions of its owner. If things got a little bit heated, zanpakuto spirit butted in with external affairs department, taking time to analyze things and make side-comments if they deemed necessary and that happens when the wielder is already at the point of breaking down.

She's hearing voices, two voices. Those are female voices.

One voice would possibly be her zanpakuto spirit.

Ok, but she stole the sword that she's using at Feng House for a long time ago, but then again so do Zaraki Kenpachi.

She badly needed answers and with her determination and hardworking attitude, she will.

She will know what is happening with her.

She will know who she was.

She will get to know those voices.

She won't let someone take over her body, ever again.

She will get all of the answers to all of her questions, even if it requires stealing and killing.

After all, killing doesn't bother her anyway.

XoXoXoXo-/-/a lil' flashback -/-/

"I'm sorry, mum."

"No, you're not, but I promise that you'll be sorry later."

Hikaru flinched at her mom's threat. Yeah, sure she saw her mother beating the shit out of her uncle Ganju's butt. Her mom can be so physical and scary sometimes. Well, what would she expect for running away with a thief and living with that person for twenty years?

Of course her mom will crush her bloody skull and feed her brains and intestines to hollows.

Kuukaku showed her kid who's the boss for a week.

**-/-/-/-/-/-Kuukaku's residence-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hey, Hikaru get your ass up and clean this mess."

"But, it isn't my mess, mom!"

"Well, you ran away and played hide and seek with me for twenty years, you're lucky I'm not beating the shit out of you every single day, you're being spoiled, princess."

"Ok I'll clean this mess because I am sorry for what I did, but will you let me…."

"No." Kuukaku answered with a tone of finality.

Hikaru really wanted to go out and check what's up with Soifon. She heard that the girl busted out of Seireitei frantically after she met Yuusuke.

"I hope you're okay." Hikaru whispered, her mind wandering off.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes." Hikaru answered knowingly.

"Mom, I know we're not in good terms for too long, but I know you're the only one who will be guiding me whenever I'd be in some deep shit."

"Stop with the words of wisdom, what is it?"

"Can you please help me, forget someone?"

"What do you mean forget someone?"

"Not really forget the person though. Umm, can you tell Mr. Hat and clogs if he can make something that will make someone forget about their feelings?"

Kuukaku knows exactly the person her child is in deep shit with, so she didn't push her only child to tell her more. After all, she's made for her.

"I'll tell him, though it's much better if you'd forget that person naturally. Don't push it, kid. Go wake up Yuusuke, he's being summoned by Yoruichi.

wolfbaneXXX -welcome to the club :)


End file.
